Midnight Phantom
by Heartmakerpuppeteer
Summary: Sakura famous vampire, Sasuke even more famous her master. Sakura the one running away from him, Sasuke the one chasing after her. Want to understand? Read it : Of course i dont own Naruto


Midnight Phantom

Chapter One

_She sat in the shower her arms around her knees that were against her chest, it was a hundred years later from when she was turned. Her master had left her all alone and as the cold water from the shower hit her it started to mix with her salty tears. Never in all her life did she feel so alone. She had been left alone after she was changed, never even meeting her master who had turned her, and had to learn about what she was created into the hard way. Her tears kept coming and abruptly the water turned off while her now heightened sense kicked in. It was a man who was in the room with her, a male vampire. But this vampire had a sort of familiar aurora around him._

_Sakura looked up at the man, she knew she would never be able to forget him. Silky raven locks of hair that fell over his dark onyx eyes that sucked in all of your focus that you could feel yourself becoming light headed. His skin was ghost pale like hers and he had just the right amount of muscle. He bent down after he turned off the water and stared at Sakura. She pushed herself into a showers corner trying hard to hide herself though really she couldn't. Her pink hair had now grown to her shoulders and her emerald green eyes were just starting to glow. The man who seemed only to look about a year older than her brushed away her wet pink locks from her face. Sakura could see that even though he only looked to be nineteen he was very old. At least a lot older than Sakura who was now around one hundred. The male smirked at her never taking his hand away from her face._

"_W-who are you?"_

_Sakura whispered her British accent you could hear clearly while he stroked her cheek._

"_Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha…Sakura I've been looking for you."_

"_Why?"_

"_It's because im your master and im here to take you home. Would you like to come back home Sakura?"_

_It felt like the world wasn't trying to swallow her whole. This man Sasuke was her savior, master and she felt fresh tears coming to her eyes. A home, she had a home, she wouldn't be alone anymore._

"_Yes."_

_Sakura said the tears spilling once again while Sasuke only wiped them away. He stood up and held a hand out to Sakura. She took it and once she was standing Sasuke wrapped a towel around her wet, naked body._

"_Once you're done getting ready come down stairs. I'll be waiting for you."_

_Sasuke disappeared into thin air after whispering into Sakura's ear. She quickly changed into a pair of clothes and ran down a flight of stairs to see that Sasuke was there waiting for her. Like a gentleman he put his coat over Sakura's shoulders though neither him or her needed it because of their cold dead skin. As Sasuke opened the door to the world which was now covered in a white blanket of snow a black carriage stood there waiting with black horses. Sakura could instantly tell that her master was rich but she ran up to one of the horses and hugged its head affectionately. The horse liked Sakura due to the fact no one ever gave the horse attention. But Sakura could sense that and the horse could feel the abandonment that had happened to Sakura which was what gave them a quick strong connection. Sasuke quickly pulled at Sakura's arm and got her into the carriage and giving the driver a signal before sitting in the carriage and closing the door._

_Sakura wanted to please her master. She started to grow out her hair after hearing that he was fonder of long hair than short. Also would follow any orders given to her. But as she grew older something was starting to store inside her. She felt more like a slave and didn't want to be one. Sasuke never cared for her anymore after the first fe2w weeks he started leaving her all alone. That's when she snapped. Sasuke hand many slaves and some would treat her like dirt commanding her what to do. One of them gave an order to her and she snapped inside. Her rage came out in a mental fury that it lashed out and tore the vampire in front of her into tiny bits. As she walked away she went to her room anyone passing her was sucked into her dark grasps and killed instantly. Sakura packed things slowly, Sasuke would be back until later today he could deal with the mess she was going to leave him. Of course she knew he would be angry but by the time he figures out who had done it she would be far away, gone once again to be left alone in the world where he would never find her. Sakura left her room walking down the hallways filled with dead bodies strewn around. Parts of peoples bodies missing, blood over all of the walls including the ceiling. The only thing Sakura didn't kill was the people who hadn't been near her in the large mansion and Henry the horse she was going to ride off with. The one she hugged when Sasuke came to take her and claim her like he meant to do when she was first created._

These movies were getting old, was all she thought seeing now every horror movie known to man. Its always the same thing. A blond girl with a red head and brunette, with at least three to four boys who go on some sort of "road trip" and find that there car just magically broke down in a haunted area. You just had to love it! Especially when it takes the group to learn to do something after more than half of them are killed. But zombie movies, now those were great, especially the makeup design. They looked a lot more real than back in the day.

Sakura sighed once the movie ended. The humans didn't win against the zombies. It was usual, no humans could win against an undead army. Sakura smiled she knew some of the humans watching the movie would have nightmares. If only they knew the real horrors of the night. It was late at night when the movie ended and Sakura took a deep breath as she stepped out of the theater. She got a few awe struck stares from men and women but she was used to it. Being immortal came with a price, one getting unwanted attention. Sakura didn't like to say it but she was beautiful. Ghost pale skin, full pink lips, a perfect healthy body except if you left out the unbeating heart, pearly white teeth, sparkling emerald green eyes that glowed like a cats, and her hair. Her past the shoulder pink hair that when the moonlight shined on it, it turned a sparkling silver. And when the sun was up gave a perfect pink shimmer.

One of the things she missed, imperfection. Sakura made no noise as she walked or glided her way to her car in heels. Usually she didn't use any of her cars and would 2walk instead. Especially when it was a full moon like tonight, but a gut feeling told her tonight would be a car night.

"Hey there cutie."

Typical teenage guy walking up to a powerful vampires car. Sakura didn't unlock her car and the boy on the other side leaned against the hood. This was something Sakura was used to, it got _really_ old after the six hundredth and twenty fourth time done. But really who was counting. She wasn't a cruel vampire like most, because unlike others she reminded herself that she had once been a human. Stupid and ungrateful so that's what stopped her from taking the boy home and draining him.

"Beat it kid."

Sakura said though she actually looked to be a year younger than him. (Him being 19 meaning Sakura looks 18.) Even though she was probably older than his great- great - great - great grandmother. Three hundred and seventy years old, but when it was midnight tonight it would be another year added but looking no different from the day after she was changed.

"I don't take my men home."

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with me."

Of course his words were slurred and Sakura's nostrils flared from the smell of alcohol. Stupid boy, was all she thought.

"You aren't my type, now go."

Men, she though as the boy finally -after several minutes and one dangerous threat later- got through his thick skull that no meant no and not yes I would love to have a one night stand with you. She shook her head and finally got into her car, that boy sure was lucky that she had patience with her tonight. Is she had been in a bad mood, lets just put it that no one would ever find the body.

As Sakura walked up to her house and she felt herself feeling tired, almost weak. She pulled herself upstairs and into her room, which had all black walls and with long black curtains. Sakura pulled the curtains closed making the room a black pit that if a human were in the room they wouldn't even be able to see their own hand in front of their face. She just didn't want the sun waking her up in the morning. All she did was pull off her heels and took her sunglasses off setting them down on her nightstand while taking off her jacket. She threw it to the floor and then took off her pants, slipping under the covers of her black bed with only a shirt covering her. Something about tonight was making her think, remember her past. Well what she could remember, vampires usually let go of their pasts as humans. Humanity in a vampire made them weak is what every vampire said, and even though it was true Sakura still held on like it was her life guard. As her head hit her large black pillow she grabbed a fistful of the sheets and looked up at the dark ceiling, things starting to flood back from after she was turned.

_Over the years she had gotten stronger. More in her mental abilities than her psychical strength. All vampires had both mental strength to control and psychical strength. But only the strongest matter. She became known around the world from others about how she was incredibly strong in the her mental abilities. _

_She never could get rid of her british accent and she quickly ran around through New York's alleys. The night air fresh in her nostrils as she ran at inhuman speeds. She was getting close to the bar that was especially made for vampires, but didn't feel like having the cold blood in a cup. Sakura wanted something fresh. A female human walking by saw her and stopped. Yes, Sakura had called her here. Not the woman specifically but just a human that had blood pumping through their body._

"_It's alright."_

_Her voice soothing the woman and she pushed her hair away from her neck. The woman was quiet and watched Sakura's fangs grow out like sharp daggers. Something in the woman's eyes that showed slight fear of knowing what was going to happen made Sakura cry inside and she let go of the mind control she had on the woman. The woman ran still slightly in a trance and Sakura shook her head. Not feeding from real blood was taking a toll on her._

"_You're too soft."_

_She knew that voice and smirked while she turned around to face Itachi Uchiha._

"_How's it going?"_

"_Im alright, little brother still looking for you."_

_Sakura scoffed and walked over to Itachi._

"_He wont ever find me…im moving again."_

_Itachi groaned and hugged Sakura tucking his head into her neck._

"_Come on darling why don't you stay, I'll miss your accent if you go."_

"_I think you'll miss a lot more than that."_

_Itachi purred and nodded while Sakura smiled._

"_I'll miss a lot more so why not stay and please me."_

"_Um, well that would be because I please no man."_

_Sakura said pushing Itachi slightly away while he held onto her wrists keeping them to his chest._

"_Im not a man."_

"_Then what are you?"_

"_Im your slave, here to serve and please you."_

_Sakura giggled while he Itachi kissed her knuckles._

"_Your brother will be here, he is always one step behind you."_

"_Well then tell me where you're going."_

"_No."_

_Itachi pulled Sakura back to him and started to kiss her neck._

"_Itachi stop it!"_

_She growled lashing out at him with her mind and he stumbled back letting her go._

"_Itachi im leaving tomorrow, im not telling you where im leaving because your brother will find out."_

"_Then lets go back to your house like old times."_

_Sakura shook her head and stepped back into the darkness._

"_I don't take my men home anymore."_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly. That was about three or four years ago. She pulled herself up into a sitting position and tensed up. Something wasn't right she could smell it, taste it on her lips. A form moved in front of her and Sakura growled.

"Hello Sakura."

His voice was still velvety smooth and even after two hundred years later he still sounded sexy. Sakura growled out and she felt his power lash out at her and she whimpered. She was still tired and he had the upper hand.

"Sasuke."

She growled.


End file.
